Rivaille Hechou is?
by zelfriska lawliet
Summary: "Aku bahkan hampir saja lupa, kalau seorang Humanity Strongest Soldier pun hanyalah seorang 'Human' yang tidak bisa melawan takdir kematian"


**Minna aku balik lagi untuk apdet kilat nih hehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ku & review. Ini sebenernya sih sequel dari 'Hanya Sekelumit Rasa Kecewa' tetep One Shoot sih. Pengennya sih bikin yang Riren tapi kalau ratednya naik jadi "M" haduh masih galau XDD hahaha walaupun aku juga suka sama pair yang satu itu soalnya aku pikir mereka itu sweet banget :3 . Jadi dicerita selanjutnya sih aku usahakan pairnya Riren tapi masih bingung sama ratednya sih lol. Yaudah silahkan dibaca dolo yang ini R&R please :3 **

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : OC, Eren Y, Rivaille**

**Warning : OOC, abal banget lah DX **

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rivaille Hechou is..?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Aku bahkan hampir saja lupa, kalau seorang Humanity Strongest Soldier pun hanyalah seorang 'Human' yang tidak bisa melawan takdir kematian"**_

"_**Seorang 'Humanity Strongest Soldier' yang menjadi harapan semua umat manusia. Aku ingin bisa jadi sepertinya, jadi lebih kuat dan bisa mewujudkan harapan manusia, meskipun terkadang pada kenyataannya malah kita lah yang sangat merasa kehilangan harapan itu"**_

Suara denting alat makan beserta riuh percakapan di ruang kantin Scouting Legion menambah semarak santap malam hari ini. Begitu pula dengan kadet angkatan 104 yang kini sedang menikmati santap malam mereka dalam satu meja. Suasana sempat hening sejenak sebelum diantara mereka mulai membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak menyangka, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" suara Connie membuat kedelapan temannya yang lain sedikit membagi perhatian dari makanan masing-masing.

"Siapa?" tanya Jean sambil menyuapkan sup kentangnya.

"Annie.." jawab si kepala pelontos itu. Mendengar jawabannya itu seketika hening melanda meja itu. Suara denting garpu dan sendok pun terasa pelan terdengar. Semua seperti enggan membahas topik yang satu itu apalagi gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dan beriris caramel yang duduk di sebelah Armin. Ia merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya seketika saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu dan menghianati Recon Corps" lanjut Connie.

"Apapun alasannya yang jelas kau sudah lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri apa yang telah dia lakukan Connie" timpal Mikasa.

"Tapi kenapa? padahal dia sendiri salah satu bagian dari kita. Dia teman kita juga"

"Itu dulu Connie, sekarang tidak" jawab Mikasa yang seakan geram dengan pendapat Connie barusan.

'Srek' suara kursi digeser dari tempatnya. Viona sudah berdiri dan hendak mengakhiri acara makan malamnya itu.

"Kau bilang teman? Teman macam apa yang dengan tega merobek dan menggigit badan temannya sendiri hingga terputus. Teman macam apa yang tega meremukan badan temannya selayaknya nyamuk sampai jasadnya sudah tak layak untuk dilihat. Teman macam apa yang dengan sampai hati membuat temannya sendiri menjadi sebuah daging dan tulang yang siap dilemparkan ke jalanan layaknya memberi makan pada binatang. Coba jelaskan padaku TEMAN MACAM APA ITU!?" volume suara Viona terdengar meninggi, membuat hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

"Vi-viona.. tenanglah" kata Armin yang memegang tangan Viona berusaha menenangkannya. Sedetik kemudian seolah tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat Viona pun tergagap dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf.." katanya lirih dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semua pun terdiam.

"Connie, kau telah membuat kesalahan" kata Shasa yang berada disebelahnya. Sang pelaku hanya tertunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf.."

"Eren, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mikasa saat melihat Eren juga ikut keluar ruangan. Eren tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa, dan terus berjalan keluar menuju arah yang sama dengan yang dilalui oleh Viona. Ya, Eren memang ingin menyusul gadis itu, karena saat tadi gadis itu berjalan keluar melewatinya, gadis itu telah menjatuhkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menetes di punggung tangan Eren yang Eren yakini itu adalah tetesan air mata Viona. Dan Eren tau kalau gadis itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha..h" helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Viona kini sedang terduduk di teras setelah melarikan diri dari ruang makan. Ia menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai kayu yang seakan lebih menarik dari apapun juga saat ini.

'Kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali?' dirinya membatin dengan apa yang ia lakukan di ruang makan barusan.

'Puk' Viona terlonjak saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya. Ia pun mendongak dan yang ia lihat ternyata adalah

"Eren?" sosok Eren sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan tangan Eren yang sudah bertengger di pucuk kepalanya. Eren tersenyum lembut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada Viona yang masih terpana melihat senyuman Eren yang bisa dibilang sangat manis itu. Tapi pertanyaan Eren menyadarkannya. Viona pun kembali tertunduk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya .

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah sekencang-kencangnya Vio,.. meskipun kita adalah prajurit namun tetap saja kita manusia biasa" kata Eren lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Viona.

'Grep'

"He-hei!" Eren nyaris berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Viona merengkuh pinggangnya, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Eren. Namun ia langsung terdiam disaat mendengar suara isakan Viona yang perlahan semakin jelas terdengar. Eren menghela nafas, hatinya sedikit terenyuh mendengar tangis Viona, membuat Eren ingin turut serta menangis namun ia tetap bertahan karena prinsipnya bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh lemah di hadapan seorang gadis apalagi gadis itu pun dalam keadaan rapuh seperti ini. Perlahan Eren mengusap kepala gadis itu. Mencoba untuk merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Viona saat ini. Tidak, bahkan Eren sudah merasakan hal itu jauh sebelumnya. Rasa kehilangan, ketakutan, dan putus asa. Dan Eren yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa merasakan hal itu, semua orang disini pasti pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku.. cengeng ya Eren.. hiks" suara Viona ditengah tangisannya. Eren hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh Viona. Hening melanda keduanya sesaat hanya suara isakan Viona yang terdengar.

"Kenapa harus orang itu..?" Viona membuka suara lagi. Kali ini suaranya gemetar, antara berusaha menahan tangis dan amarah. Eren tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'orang itu' oleh Viona.

"Kenapa harus dia Eren..?"

"Aku.. tidak suka.. mendengar namanya lagi disebut, Eren"

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika berhadapan dengannya". Mendengar suara sahabatnya yang terdengar jujur dan tidak berdaya seperti itu membuat Eren tanpa sadarpun merengkuh Viona lebih erat.

"Aku juga.. tidak tahu" jawab Eren. Setelah itu keheningan pun melanda mereka hanya suara angin yang menerbangkan daun dan suara isakan Viona yang lama kelamaan menghilang. Punggung gadis itu sudah tak berguncang lagi, menandakan ia sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Pelukan Eren memang benar-benar berhasil membuat Viona berhenti menangis. Wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Eren membuat pikiran Viona menjadi lebih tenang. Viona pun merasa de javu dengan kehangatan pelukan Eren. Memorinya kembali ke masa lalu, saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Kehangatan pelukan Eren mengingatkan ia kepada ibunya. Viona selalu dipeluk seperti ini oleh ibunya jika ia menangis.

"Dulu orang tuaku juga sering memelukku seperti ini. Hangat sekali.." kata-kata polos Viona membuat seutas senyum di bibir tipis Eren.

"Kalau pelukan seperti ini ,mirip seperti pelukan ibuku" Eren terkekeh mendengar celotehan Viona. Ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau Viona sudah bisa menenangkan emosinya sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa seperti ibumu, aku kan laki-laki harusnya ayahmu donk" protes Eren saat menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia diibaratkan menjadi 'ayah' bukan seorang 'ibu'. Eren menolaknya pun hanya karena alasan bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki bukan wanita.

"Hm? Ayah ya? Kalau pelukan ayahku tidak seperti ini. Kalau pelukan ayah itu… hm seperti Sir Rivaille" kata-kata Viona hampir tidak terdengar karena ia terus menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Eren yang notabene membuatnya nyaman sehangat pelukan ibunda.

"Apa? Sir Rivaille? Maksudmu? Eh, k-kau kau pernah berpelukan dengan Sir Rivaille?!" pekik Eren tidak percaya sambil melepaskan Viona dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Viona hanya mendengus karena ia sebenarnya masih nyaman dengan posisinya tadi. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang yang mereka bicarakan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun sang objek pembicaraan langsung terhenti saat mendengar namanya sayup – sayup disebut.

"Hei, Vio jawab aku, kau berpelukan dengan Sir Rivaille?" Tanya Eren lagi dengan sangat penasaran. Viona tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eren dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju kamar. Menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok yang terletak di samping posisi Eren dan Viona lalu menyesap kopi yang ia bawa secara perlahan. Namun tidak membiarkan eksistensinya dapat ditangkap oleh kedua anak buahnya tersebut. Jadi sekarang sepertinya Hechou kita lebih tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua anak buah yang labil itu dibanding kembali ke kamarnya eh?

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa. Maksudku bagaimana bisa seorang Heichou memelukmu? Jangan – jangan kau dan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Viona menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Eren.

"Apa maksudmu, ia hanya berusaha menenangkanku saja waktu itu. Posisi kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan kau dan aku saat ini" jelas Viona.

"Benarkah?" Tanya lagi Eren dengan nada seduktif. Viona mendelik melihatnya.

"Demi Tuhan Eren! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sir Rivaille!" Viona frustasi karena mengerti arti tatapan aneh dari Eren yang malah mengira ia ada hubungan macam-macam dengan atasannya sendiri.

"Hem.. begitu, ku kira kau membencinya" kata Eren sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Viona yang sedikit frustasi dan duduk di sebelah Viona. Viona yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah pemimpin kita, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Aku hanya merasa.. yah hanya merasa sedikit kecewa padanya. Kecewa pada seorang Humanity Strongest Soldier yang pada kenyataannya tidak bisa melindungi apa yang harusnya ia lindungi" hening sejenak. Viona menatap lantai marmer sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya berayun. Sementara sang objek pembicaraan pun hanya menatap bulan sabit sambil terus menangkap apa saja yang dibicarakan kedua bocah itu.

"Aku bahkan hampir saja lupa, kalau seorang Humanity Strongest Soldier pun hanyalah seorang 'Human' yang tidak bisa melawan takdir kematian" Viona mendengus, Eren menatap jauh ke depan tapi ia masih tetap mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Viona.

"Apakah kau berfikir Eren, sudah berapa banyak kematian yang ia lihat hingga saat ini. Bahkan mungkin separuh hidupnya ia gunakan untuk melihat hal itu hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan pastinya menjadi orang yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua nyawa anak buahnya itu bukan suatu hal yang mudah, dengan kata lain.. ia adalah pihak yang paling merasakan sakit dan sesaknya" hening lagi. Rivaille pun hanya menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang menanti kata-kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut anak buahnya itu. Meskipun kata-kata Viona tadi sedikit membuatnya terkejut juga.

"Yah.. meskipun wajahnya itu tetap saja sedatar pintu kamarmu Eren" kata Viona sambil menahan tawa mengingat betapa miskin ekspresinya sang Heichou. Eren hanya tersenyum mengingat wajah Heichounya itu. Kalau dipikir lagi kata-kata Viona ada benarnya juga karena sampai sekarangpun ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Heichounya berekspresi sedih, tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

Sedangkan Rivaille tetap saja berekspresi datar mendengar dirinya diejek seperti itu, yah mungkin Rivaille sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan orang yang cenderung kurang menyukainya karena sikap dan perilakunya sendiri.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Eren sambil mengusak rambut Viona setelah mendengar penuturan ajaib tadi dari mulut teman kecilnya itu. Viona mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan Eren yang membuat rambutnya berantakan. Sepertinya mood Viona sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Hei, tapi tetap saja ku kira kau tidak menyukai Sir Rivaille. Mengingat bagaimana kau dan Mikasa seperti ingin menghabisinya" kata Eren yang mencoba menggoda Viona.

"Hu..h bagaimana aku dan Mikasa tidak emosi melihatmu ditendang dan dihajar olehnya sampai hampir sekarat. Bahkan gigimu sampai copot! Untung saja bisa tumbuh lagi karena kekuatan titan shifter yang ada pada dirimu, coba kalau Sir Rivaille yang ada diposisimu dan giginya yang copot, aku yakin tidak akan bisa tumbuh lagi karena faktor usia"

'Ckot' perkataan Viona barusan sepertinya membuat urat di dahi Rivaille muncul. Tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap mendengarkan ocehan kedua anak buahnya yang labil itu. Oh, sungguh Rivaille kali ini sepertinya benar-benar berfikir kalau mereka adalah anak kembar. Bagaimana tidak, sudah tanggal lahir mereka yang sama, sifat dan sikap mereka yang masih dibilang labil membuat Rivaille dan yang lain terkadang tidak mengerti dengan watak mereka.

Eren lagi-lagi harus menahan tawa mendengar celotehan Viona.

"Hei, kau ini kalau bicara sembarangan. Bagaimana kalau Heichou mendengarnya?"

"Tapi dia kan sedang tidak ada di sini sekarang. Lagi pula ditendang seperti itu kan sakit sekali"

"Tentu saja sakit. Eh? Tapi dari mana kau bisa seyakin itu seakan kau pernah merasakan faboulus kicknya Sir Rivaille saja" kata-kata Eren membuat Viona terdiam. Ia terlihat seperti berfikir.

"Jangan-jangan.. apa Sir Rivaille pernah menendangmu juga?!" Tanya Eren yang seakan tidak percaya bahwa Hechounya tega menendang seorang gadis.

"Hm.. tidak tau, aku lupa. Tapi rasanya aku pernah merasakan sakit seperti ditendang tapi entahlah aku tidak ingat" wajar saja jika Viona merasa pernah merasakan sakit karena tendangan sang Hechou karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Tapi sekali lagi saat itu suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan membuatnya merasa bingung membedakan kejadian itu nyata atau hanya mimpi.

"Hah, si pengingat cepat sepertimu bisa lupa juga?" ejek Eren yang bermaksud menggoda gadis itu seperti biasa. Viona yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada kakinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku bahkan sangat ingin amnesia, Eren" katanya lirih. Tentu saja. Mungkin jika ada sebuah pilihan ia lebih memilih amnesia dibanding mengingat semua hal buruk yang akan terus melekat diotaknya seumur hidup. Bahkan kenangan buruknya itu sering kali menghantuinya hingga ia sulit membedakan antara kenyataan atau hanya ilusi semata seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hingga menyebabkan ia hampir menyerang Rivaille.

"Huuft.." Kali ini Eren yang menghela nafas. Karena sepertinya yang ia katakan tadi sedikit salah.

"Kalau kau sendiri, menurutmu Sir Rivaille itu bagaimana? kau juga terlihat tidak membencinya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu" kata-kata Viona membuat Eren tersenyum.

"Yah, seperti yang kau bilang, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pemimpin kita. Kau juga sudah tau kan kalau sejak kecil aku selalu mengaguminya. Seorang 'Humanity Strongest Soldier' yang menjadi harapan semua umat manusia. Aku ingin bisa jadi sepertinya, jadi lebih kuat dan bisa mewujudkan harapan manusia, meskipun terkadang pada kenyataannya malah kita lah yang sangat merasa kehilangan harapan itu" Viona menoleh ke arah Eren yang kini sedang menatap lampu minyak yang digantung di tiang di hadapan mereka. Cahaya kekuningan dari api lampu minyak itu langsung terbias di mata Emerald sang pemuda yang menyebabkan bola matanya kini terlihat berwarna kuning keemasan. Sejak dulu Viona selalu senang melihat warna mata Eren yang bisa berubah tergantung pada bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mata tersebut. Sebenarnya Viona juga ingin sekali memiliki warna mata seperti itu, namun apa daya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan di tukang dagang atau dimanapun. Hanya keluarga Jaeger yang punya mata indah seperti itu, dan kini cukup Eren yang memlikinya. Bukankah jika keindahan yang banyak dimiliki oleh yang lain tidak akan lagi terasa istimewa?

"Hechou juga salah satu alasanku untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan. Meskipun sikapnya arogan dan yah kau tahu sifatnya juga sangat buruk, tapi aku juga tahu kalau dia orang yang sangat peduli terhadap semua anak buahnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu, Sir Rivaille bersedia bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Ia menghajarku waktu itupun hanya untuk melindungiku, demi kebaikanku" sekarang Eren menoleh ke arah Viona dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Viona ingin mencubitnya saat ini juga karena terlalu gemas melihatnya.

"Hm.. jadi kau begitu mengaguminya ya Eren" kata Viona yang sudah tersadar dari pikirannya. Eren mengangguk canggung sepertinya kita bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Melihatnya malah membuat Viona berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh.. pantas saja kau tadi begitu mendesakku mengaku apa aku punya hubungan dengan Sir Rivaille" kata Viona sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan – jangan kau… MENYUKAI Sir Rivaille ya!"

'PFFT!' Rivaille yang sedang menegguk kopinya pun tersedak saat mendengar kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan lantang oleh Viona itu.

"Uhuk!" Rivaille menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan berusaha untuk meredam suara batuknya agar tidak terdengar.

'Pletak' sebuah jitakan manis dari Eren pun mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Viona membuatnya sedikit merintih.

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Eren yang sekarang terlihat kesal dan malu. Ia tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya Viona akan menggodanya seperti itu setelah ia menangis beberapa saat lalu.

"Hehehe maaf deh" kata Viona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda menyesal.

Kemudian Rivaille pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memilih berjalan memutar untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening mendadak akibat terlalu banyak mendengar obrolan absurd kedua anak buah labilnya itu. Oh, atau mungkin ini akibat dari menjadi seorang penguping? Entahlah yang jelas Rivaille ingin cepat sampai kamarnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Dasar bocah.." katanya sambil terus berjalan dan memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke kamar" ajak Eren

"Hm.. dan sepertinya besok aku harus minta maaf pada Connie" kata Viona teringat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap salah satu teman seangkatannya beberapa waktu lalu di ruang makan.

"Tentu"

'Kruyuuk' tiba tiba suara perut keroncongan terdengar diantara mereka. Hening sejenak sampai suara tawa Eren meledak.

"AHAHAHAHA, ternyata kau masih lapar ya? Makanya jangan main kabur-kabur saja"

"Uh..!" Viona hanya cemberut dan menahan malu karena suara laparnya terdengar.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang makan. Siapa tau Armin menyisakan makanan untukmu seperti waktu itu" Eren mengajak Viona ke ruang makan dan berharap kalau Armin akan menyisakan makanan lagi untuknya seperti waktu itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun Armin sangat perhatian pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Wah, kalau benar-benar Armin melakukan itu akan ku beri pelukan untuknya!" kata Viona girang karena mengetahui punya teman bak malaikat.

"Ck! Seperti Armin mau saja dipeluk olehmu"

"Ish! Dasar Eren!"

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke kantin untuk mengambil makanan. Tak lupa dengan suara gaduh yang diakibatkan oleh dua orang yang sempat dikira saudara kembar karena persamaan sifat dan sikap mereka oleh sang Hechou.

**FIN**


End file.
